Now I can see
by Ayda666
Summary: Amy is dating Chris Jericho.... but Matt Hardy loves her. What will happen? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW !!!!!


Title: Now I can see......  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com or xtreme__insanity@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
  
Distribution: Ask firt. If yes, you have to put my name and email on it. Don't take it saying that you are the author.  
  
A/N: This fic doesn't have a link with another one I wrote.   
  
Oh and Amy and Matt are not friends or dating in this fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Amy, wait!!!  
  
Oh no. Not him again. I started to walk faster, don't want to talk to Matt. OK, he's cute. But not my kinda guy. I'll never go out with a "popular" guy. Anyway, I'm already with Chris. Even if he annoys me soo much.... I'm probably crazy, cause I'm the only one that he's not an ass with.... Anyway I love him.  
  
  
  
Shit he catches me. I don't have the choice.   
  
- Amy, I was wondering if you wanted to go see fireworks tomorrow with us.   
  
- Who's "us"?  
  
- Well almost everyone.  
  
- I don't know...  
  
If there's "almost everyone" like he said then I won't have to be with him.  
  
- OK....  
  
- See ya tomorrow around 8.  
  
- OK.  
  
It can't be this bad, right?  
  
~ Friday, the next day ~  
  
- So what do you think of Rob? , Torry says.  
  
- Not this bad..... answer Trish.  
  
- Yeah...... says Ivory.  
  
- He got nice eyes.......  
  
I was with my friends at school and we were talking about boys.... as usual. I don't even listen most of the time.  
  
- So we'll give him 7/10...?  
  
- Yeah, say the girls, laughing.  
  
That's stupid. No in fact, I don't REALLY think that's stupid, I just don't want to look like Torrie.... Tomboys rulz.  
  
- So you'll come to the fireworks?, I said.  
  
- Of course, are you crazy?, says Torrie.  
  
They all start to laugh AGAIN. What's so funny? I just wanna hit them all. I guess my period is near........ The bell ring and we all go into the school. I had French.  
  
- Ok, donc bonne après-midi tout le monde, je vais commencer par vous qu'est-ce qui sera dans l'examen la semaine prochaine  
  
[TR: - Ok, good afternoon everyone, I'll start by telling you what will be in the exam next week......]  
  
I barely heard the teacher talk. I was deep in thoughts.   
  
- Pssst Amy?  
  
Huh? Who...? I turned around:  
  
- What?  
  
It was Jay, Chris' best friend.  
  
- Chris told me to give you that, he said while giving me a sheet.  
  
I took it, and just when I started to read, I heard my teacher saying:  
  
- Miss Dumas, qu'est-ce que c'est? [ Miss Dumas, what's that? ]  
  
- Je..... Je veux dire..... [I.... I mean ]  
  
- Donne moi ça [ Give me that ]  
  
She didn't even read it, she just threw it in the trash.   
  
- Donc je disais...... [ So I was saying ]  
  
I turned to see Jay.  
  
- What was it?  
  
- I don't know, he doesn't want me to read it. You'll ask him., he shrugged.  
  
The conversation ended here, and I re-started to act like if I was paying attention to what the teacher said.  
  
~ The evening ~  
  
I'm getting ready for the fireworks in my bedroom. Someone hoots. I looked at my window: it's them. I ran down stairs and go into the car.   
  
When we arrived here, we saw a street, and then, a big space with grass and some trees. There was a fence between the space and the water. Chris wasn't with us. Matt was a little too near me, so I just walk away. The fireworks will start in a half-hour.  
  
I had to find Chris. After walking around, I finally saw him.   
  
- CHRIS !, I yelled.  
  
- Oh, Amy.   
  
He seemed weird.  
  
- Did you.... get my message?  
  
- No the French teacher took it. What it was?  
  
- Well .... huh..... that's over between us.   
  
What did he say? It's not possible ! I love him! He can't come up like that and break up! Did I do something wrong?   
  
- But...... why?  
  
I was about to cry, but retain myself, cause if he was only kiddin I didn't want him to think that I'm crazy.  
  
- You REALLY believed it was serious? I only was with you because I bet with some friends that I'd be able to go out with you.!  
  
I hit him. Like if it wasn't enough, all his friends heard us. Chris and them all laughed, except Jay. I ran away, crying, far from them. There was a picnic table. I saw far those with who I came here. They all laughed too. Trish was with Jeff, Matt's younger brother. Torrie and Billy were together, a guy I didn't really know, Lisa was with Randy, Stacy with "Scott", an older guy. And me, I cried. It was getting dark. Why did he did that to ME? Why me? I didn't do anything wrong! I sat on the table. I felt so stupid. « I'm stupid, stupid, stupid » The fireworks started. I looked, tears in my eyes.   
  
- Amy? Is that you?   
  
- Leave me alone.  
  
It was Matt again !!! I mean, stop to follow me everywhere! I don't want us to be friend.  
  
- What happened?, he asked.  
  
Why hide? Anyway, that idiot can't make worst than Chris, right?  
  
- I'll kick his ass at our next match., he said after hearing the whole story.  
  
- ... Match?  
  
- Yeah, a little wrestling fed, and I have a match with him next week.  
  
- Oh. Thanks I guess.  
  
There's nothing more to say.  
  
- I hate the boys., I said. They're all the same.  
  
- You know Amy...I know one.... he really loves you. He wouldn't do something like Chris to you. You are really important for him.  
  
- Who?, I asked.  
  
I though he said that just to make me feel better.  
  
- I can't tell you.   
  
- Give me a hint then, I said.  
  
- ...........  
  
- Go, it would be stupid telling me all that, and then don't even tell me who is it.  
  
- Ok.... well.... there's a "W" in his name.  
  
I thought for a minute.  
  
- Shawn Micheals? Andrew?  
  
- No.  
  
- Who is it then? Not the new guy, William................  
  
I didn't had the time to finish, I felt his warm lips upon mines. I was so...... surprised. How a boy I thought so idiot and all could be a great kisser like that? He stopped, and looked at me:  
  
- I love you.  
  
Then I realized: Matthew Moore Hardy. It was him. Oh God, he kiss so good. And he just told me he loves me. What am I supposed to say?  
  
- Matt.... I almost don't know you....  
  
- Me neither. It doesn't matter., he said, before kissing me again.   
  
- And I don't know if I ..... should.....  
  
I'm a liar. I just want to tell him that I love him too. Hey wait ! 30 minutes ago I was saying he's an idiot?!  
  
- I can wait for you if you're not ready to start anything now.....  
  
I can't retain myself. I re-kissed him. And it hit me: Chris would've NEVER wait for me. If Matt would, it means he really loves me... I heard the fireworks.   
  
- I love you too., I said.   
  
The sky was wonderful, and his reflect in the water seemed almost ireal but the best thing was that I'm in Matt's arms.... Now I can see how wrong I was about Chris......  
  
~ The next day ~ @ school ~~ Chris' P.O.V  
  
- Yeah, I have to say it, you had her, says Paul.  
  
- I know, I'm the best !, I reply.  
  
I turned to laugh. I saw Amy with her friends. She stopped to laugh and talk with them and looked at me. Her eyes were so hateful, I couldn't even look her in the eyes. I missed my chance...... Now I have to pay.....  
  
~~ The End ~~  
  
A.N/ I know lol, that's pure fluff-i-ness !!! And I translated it myself so I don't know if it makes sense....... anyway REVIEW PLEASE !!!! 


End file.
